Of Charms and Potions
by jaeyongs
Summary: Tentang Lee Taeyong, seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle dan hari-harinya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. AU. [NCT & SMROOKIES; Jaeyong, etc.]
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum usianya menginjak 11 tahun, Taeyong selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya lah seorang anak biasa di antara berjuta-juta anak biasa lainnya, tidak ada yang special dalam dirinya, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar membedakannya dari anak-anak lain. Ia tidak masalah dengan fakta tersebut, tentu saja. Menurutnya, lebih baik memiliki kesamaan dengan banyak orang daripada berbeda tapi hanya sendirian.

Lalu, di ulangtahunnya yang ke 11, seseorang dengan pakaian yang menurut Taeyong aneh—jubah hitam panjang yang menyapu lantai—datang ke kediamannya sembari membawa sebuah surat, surat yang akan mengubah hidup Taeyong untuk selama-lamanya, dan juga menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kepada kedua orangtuanya yang sama terkejutnya seperti Taeyong.

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 _Tuan Lee yang baik,_

 _Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihor Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

 _Tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai pada 1 September. Perwakilan staff dari sekolah kami akan menemani Anda untuk membeli semua barang yang akan Anda butuhkan selama satu tahun ke depan._

 **Of Charms and Potions**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya kasar, tangannya terkepal erat, berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk meninju sebuah wajah berhiaskan ekspresi congkak yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Ia benar-benar membenci Nakamoto Yuta dan kroni-kroni Slytherinnya yang bodoh.

Taeyong kira, sejak berakhirnya Perang Sihir bertahun-tahun yang lalu, penindasan terhadap penyihir kelahiran Muggle sudah tidak lagi ada. Namun nyatanya ia salah, karena buktinya, selama lima tahun menjadi murid Hogwarts, dirinya masih saja mengalami penindasan.

Penindasan yang dilakukan oleh musuh bebuyutannya sejak tingkat satu, Nakamoto Yuta.

Yang membuatnya heran, pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu seolah-olah hanya menyadari eksistensi dirinya, dan buta terhadap eksistensi para penyihir kelahiran Muggle lain di angkatannya. Tidak usah jauh-jauh, Moon Taeil, si genius dari Ravenclaw sendiri merupakan seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle, namun nyatanya Yuta tidak pernah sekali pun menindasnya. Bahkan hubungan di antara kedua orang berbeda asrama itu bisa dibilang cukup baik.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga membuat dirinya terlihat berbeda di mata Yuta. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dirinya lakukan hingga membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan salah satu _Chaser_ dari tim Quidditch Slytherin ini.

 _"_ _Mungkin dia suka padamu?"_

Taeyong langsung tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya begitu ucapan dari teman terdekatnya di asrama, Hansol, kembali terulang di otaknya. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali mengeluh pada Hansol tentang perilaku Yuta yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati, dan Hansol, dengan santainya selalu membalas setiap keluhannya dengan kalimat yang sama.

Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa musuh bebuyutannya ini menyukainya benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

 _Tidak mungkin, kan?_

"Minggir, Nakamoto," Taeyong akhirnya membuka mulut, mengeluarkan satu demi persatu kata lewat giginya yang terkatup rapat. Siswa Hufflepuff yang berada di tingkat lima itu berulangkali mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya melalui sudut matanya, merutuk dalam hati begitu melihat bahwa ia sudah terlambat selama hampir sepuluh menit untuk mengikuti kelas Transfigurasinya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, _Lee_?" Yuta, yang masih berdiri dengan senyum congkaknya itu membalas, memberikan penekanan ketika mengucapkan marga milik Taeyong.

Taeyong menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, upayanya untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa sebal terhadap sosok pria bersurai cokelat kemerahan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yuta beruntung karena dirinya adalah seorang Hufflepuff, kalau saja Taeyong seorang Gryffindor, dengan darah mereka yang mudah _panas_ , ia yakin Yuta sudah terkena satu-dua mantra yang meluncur keluar dari tongkatnya. Masa bodoh dengan poin asrama yang akan dikurangi dan kemungkinan besar mendapatkan detensi.

Lagipula Taeyong tidak akan menggunakan mantra yang berbahaya, hanya mantra-mantra _ringan_ yang mampu membuat Yuta minggir dari hadapannya, memberikannya jalan agar ia bisa bergegas menuju kelas Transfigurasinya yang telah dimulai sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu.

Tapi Taeyong bukanlah seorang Gryffindor.

Ia hanyalah seorang Hufflepuff dengan tingkat kesabaran tinggi.

"Nakamoto, bisakah kau menggangguku lain kali saja? Ini baru awal semester, demi Tuhan. Apa kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan?" Taeyong berkata dengan nada memohon, benar-benar kehabisan akal sekaligus panik karena keterlambatannya.

"Kalau kau memohon sambil bersujud di kakiku, mungkin aku akan minggir dari hadapanmu dengan sukarela, Lee," Yuta tertawa, membuat Taeyong rasanya ingin meluncurkan mantra _Silencio_ dari tongkatnya agar tawa Yuta dapat berhenti mengganggu gendang telinganya.

 _Oke, masa bodoh. Aku tidak bisa terlambat lebih lama lagi,_ Taeyong berkata dalam hati setelah menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat selama 15 menit. Profesor di kelas Transfigurasinya merupakan salah satu Profesor tegas yang tidak mentolerir segala macam keterlambatan, bahkan meskipun kau adalah Harry Potter yang telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir sekali pun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taeyong mendorong Yuta, cukup untuk membuat pemuda Slytherin itu terdorong ke samping dan memberikannya jalan untuk berlalu dengan cepat, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

 _Mudah sekali. Mungkin aku seharusnya melakukan hal tadi sedaridulu._

Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya, memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan tentang musuh bebuyutannya itu lebih lama. Yang penting sekarang adalah fakta bahwa ia sudah terlambat selama 15 menit. Lebih, malah.

"20 menit, Tuan Lee," Taeyong menggigit bibirnya begitu mendengar suara tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya itu. Ia bahkan menghentikan langkahnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah dan mendudukan diri di samping Hansol. "10 poin dikurangi dari Hufflepuff. Kalau kau terlambat lagi lain kali, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mengusirmu keluar dari kelas, Tuan Lee."

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya kaku, diam-diam mencubit lengan Hansol, yang kini tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa Nakamoto sudah kembali dari liburannya? Aku kira aku masih dapat menikmati masa-masa tenangku selama beberapa hari lebih lama, tapi lalu _Chaser_ sialan itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku," Taeyong menggerutu, menatap menu makan siangnya dengan tak berselera. Kini ia sedang berada di Aula Besar, di meja para Hufflepuff, ditemani oleh Hansol yang juga tengah menikmati makan siangnya. "Padahal aku sudah berharap ia tidak akan kembali tahun ini, melanjutkan pendidikan di Dumstrang atau apa, mungkin Beauxbatons, tapi tentu saja ia kembali. Tentu saja ia datang lagi untuk merusak hari-hariku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Bukannya membalas ucapan Taeyong, Hansol malah sibuk menyuapi dirinya dengan sendok demi sendok dari menu makan siangnya. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali selama Taeyong sibuk berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya mengeluh, di sampingnya.

"Taeyong _ie_!" Taeyong hampir saja melonjak karena terkejut, begitu mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang, merangkul pundaknya dengan begitu akrab, serta memanggil namanya tepat di sebelah telinganya dengan suara yang kelewat keras dan ceria. Tanpa menolehkan kepala pun, Taeyong langsung tahu siapa sosok yang tengah merangkulnya kini.

"Ten," Taeyong membalas sapaan pria bersurai hitam legam yang kini mendudukkan diri di samping kanannya yang memang tidak ditempati oleh siapa pun itu dengan antusiasme yang minim, bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Ten adalah seorang siswa asrama Gryffindor yang berasal dari Thailand. Nama lengkapnya memang terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan oleh lidah orang awam, dan karena itulah semua orang memanggilnya dengan Ten, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ia memang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama panggilan tersebut sejak kecil.

Taeyong ingat bahwa awal mula kedekatannya dengan Ten adalah ketika asrama Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor berbagi jadwal kelas Herbologi yang sama di tahun ketiga, dan Ten, yang benar-benar payah dalam pelajaran Herbologi, secara kebetulan mengerjakan pekerjaannya tepat di samping Taeyong, yang bisa disebut lumayan dalam ilmu tentang tumbuhan-tumbuhan ajaib di dunia sihir tersebut.

Singkatnya, Taeyong membantu Ten untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya di tahun ketiga itu, bahkan pada ujian-ujiannya, dan sejak saat itu, Ten selalu menempel pada Taeyong di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

"Hai padamu juga, Hansol," Ten beralih untuk menyapa Hansol dengan nada yang sama cerianya, yang hanya dibalas oleh Hufflepuff bersurai pirang keemasan itu dengan lambaian tangan ala-kadarnya. "Omong-omong, Tae, apa kau tahu bahwa _Bakamoto_ Yuta diangkat menjadi kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin? Aku baru mendapat kabarnya dari Sicheng beberapa menit yang lalu. Kukira kau harus tahu."

"Apa?" Taeyong membulatkan matanya kaget begitu mendengar informasi yang keluar dari mulut Ten. "Nakamoto yang _itu_? Nakamoto Yuta? Terpilih menjadi kapten tim Quidditch?"

Ten menganggukan kepala, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kentang goreng dari piring Taeyong. "Aku kaget sekaligus kesal sekali ketika mendengarnya. Menurutku Jaehyun lebih pantas untuk menjadi kapten daripada si _Bakamoto_ itu. Tapi _well_ , dia sudah menjadi seorang Prefek."

Dalam hal membenci Yuta, Ten hanya kalah sedikit bila dibandingkan dengan Taeyong. Sesungguhnya Yuta tidak pernah melakukan apa pun terhadap pria kelahiran Thailand tersebut, namun sejak memproklamirkan diri sebagai sahabat Taeyong, Ten ikut-ikutan membenci Yuta yang kerap menindas _sahabat_ nya itu. Setiap kali Yuta dan Ten bertemu, terutama ketika ada Taeyong di tengah-tengah mereka, pasti keduanya akan terlibat dalam sebuah _perang_ , lebih tepatnya perang ejekan.

Dan sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Ten benar-benar mengagumi sosok Jung Jaehyun, Prefek dari asrama Slytherin, sekaligus _Seeker_ dari tim Quidditch asrama ular tersebut.

Jaehyun memang populer, semua murid Hogwarts tahu tentang dirinya. Keluarganya merupakan salah satu keluarga penyihir terhormat, salah satu keluarga penyihir berdarah murni tertua di dunia sihir. Keluarganya bahkan disebut-sebut bersepupuan dengan keluarga Sirius Black, si ayah baptis dari Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir.

Meskipun dirinya adalah seorang Slytherin, Jaehyun tidak memiliki sifat arogan seperti kebanyakkan Slytherin lainnya. Ia cukup ramah kepada siapa saja, dan kualitas-kualitas Slytherin yang ia miliki hanya-lah kecerdikannya, sifat ambisiusnya, dan fakta sederhana bahwa Jaehyun sendiri-lah yang meminta pada Topi Seleksi untuk meletakkannya di Slytherin, sama seperti sebagian besar keluarganya.

Meskipun sudah lima tahun menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang sama, Taeyong tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi dengan pemuda bermarga Jung itu. Meskipun sama-sama berdarah Korea—Taeyong biasanya langsung mendekatkan diri dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari tempat yang sama dengannya—ia tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Jaehyun.

Menurutnya, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Jaehyun. Sesuatu yang _tersembunyi_ , namun ia tidak tahu apa.

Seolah-olah semua sikap baik Jaehyun selama ini hanya-lah sebuah topeng yang dipasangnya. Seolah-olah Jaehyun sesungguhnya tidak se-sempurna yang ditunjukannya di depan publik.

 _Well_ , anggap Taeyong berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang selalu dimilikinya ketika berdekatan dengan Jaehyun, perasaan tidak nyaman yang muncul dalam dirinya setiap kali melihat senyum dari Prefek Slytherin itu.

"Oh, Hansol, aku baru ingat bahwa Johnny sempat mencari-carimu tadi," Hansol yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Ten dan Taeyong dalam diam, menolehkan kepala dengan cepat begitu mendengar ucapan Ten. "Kalau tidak salah ia mencarimu karena tugas Herbologi. Ia sibuk di perpustakaan sejak kemarin malam, mengerjakan tugas Herbologi yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini."

"Kenapa ia selalu memiliki masalah dengan tugas Herbologinya, sih," Taeyong dapat mendengar Hansol menggumam pelan, sebelum membereskan buku-buku dan beberapa lembar perkamen miliknya yang sebelumnya tersebar di atas meja. Hansol memang tadinya berniat untuk makan sambil mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Sihirnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tak butuh waktu lama, Hansol sudah berdiri dengan barang bawaan yang berada di pelukannya. "Aku duluan, Tae. Sampai bertemu di kelas Jimat dan Guna-Guna nanti."

Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, meskipun ia sendiri ragu apakah Hansol melihatnya atau tidak, karena sosok temannya itu sudah meninggalkan meja dengan langkah cepat, melangkah keluar dari Aula Besar untuk pergi mencari seorang pria keturunan Korea-Amerika dengan nama Johnny Seo, yang merupakan teman satu asrama Ten.

Johnny adalah sahabat Hansol sejak kecil, keduanya bertetangga, dan sama-sama menerima surat penerimaan mereka di Hogwarts di ulangtahun mereka yang ke-11, meski pada akhirnya dipisahkan di asrama yang berbeda. Meskipun begitu, Johnny dan Hansol tetap saja lengket seperti lem, selalu dapat ditemukan bersama ketika sedang tak ada kelas. Mereka bahkan sering mengunjungi ruang rekreasi satu sama lain. Johnny adalah tamu tetap di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya untuk menemukan Aula Besar yang sudah hampir kosong. Ia memang baru datang ke Aula Besar ketika waktu makan siang sudah hampir usai, semua karena omelan panjang lebar yang ia terima dari Profesor Transfigurasinya.

Padahal selama seminggu terakhir hidupnya benar-benar tenang, tanpa gangguan dari Yuta dan kawan-kawan Slytherinnya. Yuta memang memperpanjang masa liburannya selama satu minggu, karena keperluan penting yang mengharuskannya tinggal di Jepang, kampung halamannya, untuk lebih lama. Taeyong tidak peduli dengan alasan dibalik liburan Yuta yang diperpanjang, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah fakta bahwa Yuta masih sama menyebalkannya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

" _Bakamoto_ masih menindasmu, Tae?" Suara Ten menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya, dan Taeyong baru sadar bahwa menu makan siangnya telah habis tak bersisa, padahal ia ingat sekali bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu masih ada beberapa potong _chicken wings_ , sosis serta kentang goreng di atas piringnya. _Ten_. "Katakan saja padaku, aku akan membalas semua perlakuannya."

"Ya, ya, balas saja ia dengan mengalahkan Slytherin secara telak di pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama nanti, Ten," Taeyong berkata, menepuk-nepuk kepala Ten. Sama seperti Yuta, Ten adalah seorang _Chaser_ untuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Menurut Taeyong, yang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada Quidditch, kemampuan keduanya bisa dibilang setara. "Aku harus mengambil buku Jimat dan Guna-Guna sekarang kalau tidak mau terburu-buru nanti. Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Ada, Rune Kuno," Ten menghela napas begitu nama mata pelajaran itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal telah memilih mata pelajaran itu di tahun ketigaku. Harusnya aku memilih Satwa Gaib saja, bukannya Rune Kuno. Aku memang senang menyiksa diri sendiri. Bodoh."

Taeyong tersenyum simpati, meremas pundak Ten pelan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo, aku butuh ke ruang rekreasi dan kau harus ke kelas Rune Kuno, kan?"

"Siap, tuan Prefek."

Oh, ya. Tahun ini, Taeyong memang mendapatkan sebuah kejutan kecil di dalam amplop yang ia terima dari Hogwarts. Di dalamnya tidak hanya terdapat daftar buku-buku pelajaran yang akan ia butuhkan untuk tahun kelima, namun juga sebuah lencana kecil berhiaskan huruf P.

* * *

"Kau terlihat… _berantakan_."

"Halo, Doyoung. Terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih? Mengunci diri di dalam bilik toilet, lalu keluar dari dalamnya dengan rambut dan wajah tak karuan begitu. Kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ya? Membuat ramuan-ramuan aneh lagi, kan?"

"Hm? Mungkin," Siswa Ravenclaw bersurai pirang yang bernama Moon Taeil itu berkata dengan nada setengah melamun, kembali melangkahkan kaki memasuki bilik toilet yang sudah menjadi tempatnya berada selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Astaga, Moon. Kau tahu sudah berapa kelas yang kau lewati hari ini? Profesor Binns yang biasanya tak peduli dengan sekitarnya saja menanyai tentang ketidakhadiran murid geniusnya. Tapi kau malah—"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

" _Huh_?"

"Jam, Doyoung _ie_. Jam."

"Dua? Tiga? Entah, aku tidak membawa jam," Doyoung mengedikkan bahu, sudah bersiap untuk kembali meneruskan ceramah panjangnya, kalau saja Taeil tidak berjalan keluar dari dalam bilik toilet dengan sebuah kuali tembaga, dan Doyoung dengan cepat mengenali kuali tersebut sebagai kuali yang bisa mengaduk sendiri, tanpa membutuhkan tenaga dari pemiliknya.

Doyoung berjengit begitu mencium aroma dari ramuan yang berada di dalam kuali, bukan karena aromanya yang tidak mengenakkan.

Malah sebaliknya.

"Moon, jangan bilang kalau kau baru saja membuat—"

"Seorang anak tahun keenam tiba-tiba datang padaku dan memaksaku untuk membuat Amortentia," Taeil memotong ucapan Doyoung, dengan tatapan yang sepenuhnya terfokus pada kualinya yang masih mengaduk sendiri isinya. "Dan aku berpikir, kenapa tidak? Aku memang belum pernah membuat Amortentia, tapi tampaknya percobaan pertamaku ini berhasil."

"Kau ini genius, tapi kenapa bodoh juga disaat yang bersamaan?" Doyoung menggerutu, melangkahkan kaki untuk berdiri di samping Taeil, menatap ramuan Amortentia yang berada di dalam kuali. "Anak tahun keenam? Siapa? Kau kenal?"

"Entahlah," Taeil mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Mary? Atau Anne? Atau Mary-Anne? Atau Jane? Aku tidak ingat. Tapi yang jelas ia memberitahuku bahwa ia ingin memberikan ramuan ini pada Kun."

"Kun? Kun _kita_? _Ya_ Moon Taeil! Kau sudah tidak waras, ya? Kau rela mengumpankan temanmu sendiri?" Doyoung memukul lengan Taeil dengan keras, tidak mempedulikan raut kesakitan yang muncul di wajah Taeil. Ia memukuli lengan teman seasramanya itu selama beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah merasa _puas_. "Buang ramuan ini sekarang juga, Moon. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Kun meminumnya."

"Siapa bilang Kun akan meminumnya? Anak tahun keenam ini jelas-jelas bilang bahwa ia akan memberikannya pada Kun lewat cokelat, jadi secara teknis, Kun akan _memakannya_ , bukan _meminumnya_."

" _Ya_! Siapa yang peduli Kun akan _meminum_ atau _memakan_? Kau mau melihat sahabatmu sendiri terkena efek samping dari ramuan cinta paling kuat di seantero dunia? Kau mau melihatnya gila karena Amortentia?"

"Aku hanya coba-coba," Taeil berkata dengan nada datar, meraih kualinya, menghentikan kualinya itu dari kegiatan mengaduk. Ia mengambil sebuah botol kaca berukuran kecil dari dalam saku jubahnya, memasukkan sedikit dari ramuan di dalam kuali itu ke dalam botol kaca tersebut, menutup tutup botol dengan rapat, dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam saku jubah. "Aku tidak akan benar-benar memberikannya pada Mary—atau Anne, atau Jane, masa bodoh."

Doyoung menghela napas, menatap Taeil yang kini tengah merapalkan mantra untuk mengosongkan isi kualinya. Ia sudah berteman dengan sosok yang kerap kali dipuji sebagai si genius ini sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, namun Doyoung sama sekali tak pernah mengerti Taeil.

Taeil, dengan wajahnya yang sering terlihat tanpa ekspresi, hingga orang-orang mengira bahwa Taeil selalu melamun setiap saat, sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa isi dari kepala Taeil, apa maksud dari segala sikapnya yang kadang-kadang terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Semua orang selalu mengatakan bahwa perilaku Taeil adalah sikap normal para genius, dan selalu memilih untuk meninggalkan Taeil dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tapi tidak dengan Doyoung.

Ia ingin ikut _masuk_ ke dalam dunia Taeil.

Ia ingin _mengerti_.

 **TBC.**

* * *

Halo!

Meskipun di _summary_ ditulis kalau fanfic ini adalah fanfic dengan _pairing_ Jaeyong, masih bisa kok kalau misalnya mau _request_ pair lain, kayak misalnya YuTae atau TaeTen, mungkin? Karena di chapter ini mereka sendiri udah ada porsinya dan tipe interaksinya masing-masing. Selain Jaeyong, pairing yang lain juga masih belum ditentuin, jadi masih bisa request di kolom _review_.

Semoga suka, dan maaf kalo ada salah-salah dengan istilah-istilah sihirnya. Kayaknya perlu baca buku Harry Potter lagi deh :')

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong masih ingat jelas dengan tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia berdiri dengan gugup, sendirian, di tengah-tengah keramaian orang banyak yang tengah menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada keluarga masing-masing di peron stasiun. Ayahnya memang hanya mengantarkan sampai pintu gerbang stasiun, diburu-buru oleh waktu dan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang dosen di universitas ternama. Ibunya sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa mengantarkan, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter. Taeyong sesungguhnya tidak masalah. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendiri sejak kecil.

Taeyong ingat bahwa ia langsung memilih untuk menempati sebuah kompartemen kosong di ujung gerbong kereta tempatnya berada. Ia sudah mengira bahwa ia akan menikmati sisa perjalanannya sendirian, sampai tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok lelaki yang Taeyong kira berusia sebaya dengannya.

Itulah awal mula perkenalan Taeyong dengan Hansol dan Johnny.

 **Of Charms and Potions**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

"Ah, aku menyerah!"

Perhatian Hansol yang sebelumnya tercurah sepenuhnya pada esai Sejarah Sihir yang sedang ia kerjakan, teralihkan begitu mendengar erangan frustasi yang keluar dari sosok pria bersurai cokelat karamel yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Hansol hanya menatap sosok pria tersebut, yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil, dengan tatapan jengah.

"Hansol, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengerjakan esai Herbologiku?" Sahabat Hansol yang bernama Johnny itu menatap Hansol penuh harap, ia bahkan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Hansol dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah mengerjakan esai ini sejak kemarin malam, tapi anehnya tulisanku tidak pernah mencapai batas ketentuan minimum yang diminta oleh Profesor Sprout. Dan esai ini harus dikumpulkan beberapa jam lagi, Hansol! Astaga, aku bisa gila."

"Kau hanya memiliki tingkat konsentrasi dan kemauan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang payah, John," Hansol berkata dengan nada bosan, menarik tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman erat Johnny. "Kau seharusnya mengerjakan esai itu sejak hari dimana Profesor Sprout menugaskannya padamu, jadi kau tidak akan kepayahan seperti sekarang."

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku sibuk," Johnny memulai aksinya mencari-cari alasan. "Banyak sekali tugas yang harus kukerjakan, mulai dari esai Herbologi ini sampai esai Transfigurasi tentang _Inanimatus Conjurus Spell_. Belum lagi praktek-praktek Ramuan. Dan latihan Quidditch—"

"Latihan Quidditch bahkan belum dimulai."

"—yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi," Johnny menambahkan, cengiran terdapat di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau itu benar-benar menyukai Quidditch," Hansol menghela napas, meletakkan pena bulunya, menghentikan kegiatan mengerjakan esainya sesaat untuk menatap Johnny dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar. "Tapi kau harus mengatur prioritasmu, Youngho. Kau sudah menjadi murid tahun kelima sekarang, ada O.W.L menanti di bulan Juni nanti. Cobalah serius sedikit."

"Aku sudah serius," Johnny merengut. "Tapi tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir William menjabat sebagai kapten Quidditch, dan dia benar-benar berambisi untuk mengantarkan Gryffindor memenangkan piala kejuaraan antar asrama. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan N.E.W.T-nya sama sekali."

"Hanya karena Ackerman tidak mempedulikan N.E.W.T-nya, bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukan ujian O.W.L-mu dengan cara yang sama," Hansol berkata, menyentil dahi Johnny dengan jari-jarinya, membuat pria keturunan Korea-Amerika itu mengaduh. "Cepat kerjakan esai Herbologimu, aku temani. Aku punya waktu 30 menit sebelum harus masuk ke kelas Jimat dan Guna-Guna."

"Tidak mungkin aku menyelesaikan esai ini dalam waktu 30 menit!"

Hansol hanya mengedikkan bahunya, meraih sebuah pena bulu yang sedaritadi diabaikan oleh Johnny, dan meletakannya secara paksa di dalam genggaman sahabatnya itu. Ia lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengerjakan tugas miliknya sendiri, tidak mempedulikan tatapan memelas yang dilayangkan oleh Johnny padanya.

Johnny masih diam saja selama beberapa detik berikutnya, sebelum ia akhirnya menghela napas, mengaku kalah, menuruti perintah Hansol untuk melanjutkan kembali esai Herbologinya.

Terjadi keheningan di antara sepasang sahabat itu, keduanya sama-sama larut dalam tugas masing-masing. Beberapa menit berselang, dan Hansol memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, mengistirahatkan tangannya yang sudah mulai pegal menulis. Ia mendongakkan kepala, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Johnny yang masih berkutat dengan esainya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah Hansol, sebuah senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada khalayak banyak, kecuali Taeyong dan Johnny—terutama Johnny—karena kedua orang tersebut merupakan teman terdekatnya, dan Hansol merasa paling nyaman ketika bersama dengan keduanya. Hansol memang bukan tipe orang yang murah senyum dan tawa, ia lebih sering memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi—Johnny selalu menyebutnya sebagai wajah tidak tahu apa-apa _nya_ Hansol.

Hansol benar-benar menghargai kehadiran Johnny di hidupnya. Meskipun sahabatnya itu memiliki sifat yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, Hansol benar-benar menyukai keberadaan Johnny di sisinya. Sifat Johnny yang menyenangkan dan lucu, selalu menjadi penyeimbang yang pas untuk sifat Hansol yang lebih serius dan cenderung kaku.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tidak usah dipandangi terus-menerus seperti itu, bisa? Aku jadi malu."

Lamunan Hansol buyar, hanya untuk mendapati Johnny yang nyatanya telah sadar bahwa Hansol memandanginya sedaritadi. Hansol lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya, mencibir karena mendengar ucapan terlalu percaya diri yang dikeluarkan oleh Johnny.

"Diam dan kerjakan saja esaimu, Youngho."

Hansol kembali mengerjakan tugasnya setelah mengatakan satu kalimat tersebut, dan Johnny dibuat tertawa pelan karenanya. Dengan kepala Hansol yang sepenuhnya tertunduk dan tatapan yang terfokus pada lembaran perkamen yang berada di hadapannya, kini giliran Johnny untuk _mengamati_ sosok sahabatnya itu.

Johnny menatap sosok Hansol lamat-lamat, mulai dari helai poni pirang keemasannya yang menjuntai panjang, jatuh menutupi dahi, bibir merah ranumnya yang kini tengah terkatup rapat, kebiasaan Hansol ketika sedang serius, serta sepasang netra cokelat mudanya yang besar, sepasang mata favorit Johnny. Johnny selalu mengatakan bahwa mata Hansol memberikan sinar polos dan naif, selalu membuatnya tanpa sadar mencari-carinya di tengah-tengah kerumunan para penonton Quidditch ketika dirinya bertanding, semua karena menatap mata Hansol selalu berhasil membuat Johnny tenang, membuat perasaan gugupnya berkurang dengan drastis.

Sama seperti Hansol, Johnny juga begitu menyayangi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Ia ingat betapa kesalnya ia ketika orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pindah dari Chicago ke London ketika dirinya berusia tujuh tahun, padahal ia sedang benar-benar sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya di tanah kelahirannya itu. Namun kemudian ia bertemu dengan Hansol di London, dan ia tak pernah lagi merutuki orangtuanya karena telah mengambil keputusan sepihak untuk pindah ke ibukota Britania Raya tersebut.

Bagi Johnny, Hansol adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sahabatnya itu selalu menemaninya dalam momen apa pun di hidupnya, dan Johnny yakin, Johnny _tahu_ , bahwa Hansol tak akan pernah meninggalkannya dalam kondisi apa pun.

"Youngho, esaimu."

Johnny menunjukkan cengirannya lagi ketika mendengar teguran dari Hansol, yang tampaknya sadar betul dengan pandangan Johnny yang sedaritadi jatuh padanya, meskipun matanya tak meninggalkan esainya sama sekali.

Johnny kembali menggerakkan pena bulunya di atas lembaran perkamen, dengan sebuah senyum terkulum di bibirnya.

* * *

"Woah, Sicheng. Kenapa tiba-tiba warna rambutmu gelap begini, _huh_? Terjadi sesuatu dengan dirimu?"

"Kurang tidur," Sicheng menjawab dengan gerutuan pelan, matanya terpejam erat, kepala tertelungkup di atas meja. "Jangan ganggu aku, Jackson. Pergi sana."

"Kau harusnya memastikan bahwa kau sudah membuka matamu sepenuhnya sebelum datang ke kelas, kau tahu?"

"Diam," Sicheng menghembuskan napas kasar, menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal mulut teman satu mejanya ini dengan sebuah mantra. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, ia tidak akan memilih untuk berbagi meja dengan Jackson sejak awal. Ia sedang butuh ketenangan, sedangkan Jackson sendiri terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai Slytherin paling _berisik_ di seantero Hogwarts.

Ia hanya ingin tidur, demi Merlin.

Wajah Sicheng saat ini memang tersembunyi dengan sedemikian rupa karena ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, tapi kalau ia mengangkat wajahnya, maka akan langsung terlihat kantung mata hitam hasil dari kurangnya tidur yang dialami oleh Sicheng sejak ia memulai tahun kelimanya di Hogwarts.

Dan karena kurang tidurnya itu, yang mengakibatkan Sicheng terus merasa kelelahan sepanjang waktu, ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam mengendalikan kemampuannya sebagai seorang _Metamorphmagus_ , yang mengakibatkan rambut warna-warninya menghilang, meninggalkan rambut berwarna hitam kusam yang menampilkan kesan suram.

"Aku bisa mencuri ramuan tidur dari Madam Pomfrey kalau kau mau," Jackson menawarkan, terdengar kelewatan bersemangat karena usulannya sendiri. "Kau akan langsung tertidur pulas, tanpa mimpi. Benar-benar ramuan yang hebat, dia itu."

Sicheng hanya menggelengkan kepala terhadap usulan Jackson, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, menyenderkan tubuh di kursi yang ia tempati. "Kenapa Profesor Binns belum datang juga? Ia sudah terlambat selama—coba lihat jam milikmu, Jacks—dua menit."

Ketika Sicheng mengangkat kepalanya, Jackson langsung menatap ngeri pada kantung mata yang berada di wajah pria kelahiran China itu. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar butuh tidur, _mate_. Apa sih yang membuatmu susah tidur? Pelajaran? O.W.L?"

Sicheng menghela napas, sekali lagi menggelengkan kepala. "Masa bodoh dengan O.W.L."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sicheng hanya mengedikkan bahunya, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jackson.

 _Mana mungkin kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kan? Bahwa aku tidak bisa tertidur karena terganggu dengan wajah orang_ itu _yang selalu hadir setiap kali aku menutup mataku._

Rona merah langsung muncul di pipi Sicheng begitu ia memikirkan alasan sebenarnya dibalik kurangnya tidur yang ia alami selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ia berulangkali menepuk-nepuk pipinya karena sadar dengan rona merah yang mulai muncul di sana, membuat Jackson yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya menatap Sicheng heran, namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa pun.

Sicheng tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, sungguh. Selama 15 tahun ia hidup, ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan-perasaan _aneh_ yang seringkali ditulis oleh para Muggle di novel-novel romansa yang dimiliki oleh ibunya. Ia selama ini terlalu fokus pada pelajaran-pelajarannya dan statusnya sebagai wakil ketua dari klub pemain Gobstone di Hogwarts, sampai-sampai tidak memiliki waktu untuk memusingkan hal lain.

Tapi lalu kejadian di awal tahun kelima terjadi, ketika ia tanpa sengaja berbagi kompartemen dengan seorang siswa Ravenclaw yang bernama Qian Kun.

 _Qian Kun_.

Astaga, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan namanya saja mampu membuat Sicheng merasakan perasaan-perasaan _aneh_ itu di perutnya.

Sebelum berbagi kompartemen dengan siswa Ravenclaw yang memiliki etnisitas yang sama dengannya itu, Sicheng hanya tahu tentang keberadaan Kun secara sepintas-lalu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Kun adalah seorang siswa Ravenclaw, yang memiliki darah China, sama seperti dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Sicheng tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Kun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Interaksi mereka hanya-lah sebatas sapaan basa-basi dan senyuman singkat ketika berpapasan di koridor.

Sicheng benar-benar merasa berterimakasih pada teman-teman menyebalkannya, yang telah mengusirnya dari dalam kompartemen dan membuatnya terpaksa berbagi tempat dengan seorang Qian Kun, yang kala itu menempati sebuah kompartemen sendirian.

Kejadian yang membuatnya melihat pesona Kun yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

Sayangnya, karena Sicheng masih benar-benar awam dalam urusan asmara, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan cara yang _pas_ untuk mendekatkan diri dengan murid Ravenclaw satu itu. Ia memang kini sering mengajak Kun bicara ketika mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan, tapi pembicaraan itu tidak pernah berlangsung lebih dari lima menit, semua karena Kun yang selalu tampak terburu-buru, dan Sicheng tidak punya hati untuk menahan Kun dan membuatnya terlambat tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Sicheng benar-benar ingin mendekatkan diri dengan Kun. Ia ingin bisa seperti Doyoung, teman satu asrama Kun, yang dapat dengan mudahnya melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pundak Kun, yang mampu berbicara dengannya lebih lama dari sekedar lima menit.

Sangking inginnya ia, Sicheng sampai bertanya kepada Jaehyun tentang cara untuk mendekatkan diri dengan orang-orang. Pilihannya jatuh pada Jaehyun, karena ia melihat bahwa temannya yang satu itu mudah sekali dekat dengan orang baru, dan memiliki banyak teman.

Namun lama kelamaan, Sicheng sadar bahwa pilihannya salah. Jaehyun memang ramah, tapi kebanyakan orang lebih dulu mendekatkan diri kepada Jaehyun, dan bukan sebaliknya. Jaehyun hanya tinggal diam, dan orang-orang akan datang sendiri untuk menawarkan sebuah pertemanan kepadanya.

 _Apa aku harus bertanya pada Yuta?_

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang melintas dalam otak Sicheng, sebelum Profesor Binns berjalan memasuki kelas, dan memulai pelajarannya.

Ketika Sicheng berjalan keluar dari kelas Sejarah Sihir beberapa jam kemudian, ia langsung memutuskan bahwa ide terakhirnya adalah sebuah ide yang buruk. Semua karena _pemandangan_ yang menyapanya ketika ia berada di luar kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Nakamoto Yuta benar-benar bukan seseorang yang tepat untuk ditanyai tentang cara mendekatkan diri dengan pujaan hati.

"Nakamoto, kembalikan bukuku!"

Sicheng menghela napas.

 _Yuta dan kehidupan cintanya yang menyedihkan._

* * *

"Oh, malam ini kau patroli lagi, Tae?"

Taeyong, yang saat itu tengah berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya dan tengah dalam proses mengenakan jubahnya, mengangguk begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu teman sekamarnya, Xavier. Ia lalu meraih tongkatnya yang sebelumnya ia taruh di nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan menaruhnya di saku jubahnya.

Taeyong memang menempati kamar tidurnya dengan empat orang lainnya, selain dengan Xavier, ia juga berbagi kamar tidur dengan Hansol, dan tiga murid Hufflepuff lainnya yang bernama Alfie, Giles, dan Leo.

"Kau patroli dengan siapa malam ini?" Kini giliran Alfie yang bertanya. Teman sekamar Taeyong yang berambut merah dan memiliki wajah berbintik-bintik itu tampak sudah siap untuk tidur dengan piyamanya, serta posisinya yang sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Atau kau patroli sendirian?"

"Tidak, tidak sendirian," Taeyong menjawab, dalam hati merasa sedikit iri dengan Alfie yang sudah bisa tidur tanpa diganggu oleh tugas sebagai Prefek. "Aku belum melihat siapa nama partnerku malam ini. Nanti juga tahu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Taeyong pamit kepada teman-teman sekamarnya untuk memulai patroli malamnya, berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi yang sudah kosong, melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan partner patrolinya malam itu, tanpa lupa merapalkan mantra _Lumos_ , karena suasana kastil yang memang sudah gelap kalau sudah melewati jam sepuluh malam.

Terakhir kali ia berpatroli malam, Taeyong dipasangkan dengan Prefek perempuan dari Ravenclaw, yang bernama Maisie. Maisie merupakan seorang teman yang menyenangkan, sehingga Taeyong sesungguhnya diam-diam berharap dapat dipasangkan dengan Prefek Ravenclaw yang satu itu lagi.

Namun ketika ia sampai di tempat pertemuan yang telah ditentukan, bukan Maisie-lah yang menunggunya di sana. Tapi—

"Jaehyun?"

—Jung Jaehyun, Prefek Slytherin.

 _Sial._

"Halo, Taeyong," Jaehyun tersenyum pada sosok Taeyong yang melangkah mendekat. "Sudah siap untuk berpatroli malam ini?"

Taeyong membalas senyuman Jaehyun dengan sebuah senyuman canggung, belum apa-apa sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Err, koridor lantai satu dan dua, kan?"

"Yep," Jaehyun menganggukan kepala. Ia menunggu sampai Taeyong sudah berada sejajar dengannya, lalu kedua Prefek berbeda asrama tersebut mulai berjalan bersisian, memulai tugas patroli malam mereka.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan, dengan Jaehyun yang tampaknya tak terganggu sama sekali dengan keheningan tersebut, dan Taeyong yang berulangkali merutuki dirinya dalam hati, tak tahan dengan perasaan canggung dan tak nyaman yang ia rasakan karena keheningan di antara dirinya dan partner patroli malamnya ini.

Taeyong mengakui bahwa ia memang memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi yang benar-benar payah, _nol besar_ , kalau kata Hansol. Namun karena ini Jaehyun, _Jaehyun_ yang selalu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaannya, Taeyong merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih kepayahan.

"Jadi, Taeyong," Taeyong langsung menghembuskan napas lega begitu mendengar Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, memecahkan keheningan canggung—setidaknya bagi Taeyong—yang mengelilingi mereka sejak tadi. Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jaehyun, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Prefek Slytherin itu juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku sadar bahwa kita belum pernah benar-benar berkenalan sebelumnya. Bahkan kalau boleh dibilang, ini kali pertama kita menghabiskan waktu sepenuhnya hanya berdua saja, kan?"

Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kini pandangannya kembali diedarkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengawasi kalau-kalau masih ada murid yang berkeliaran di kastil padahal sudah melewati jam malam.

"Kau memiliki darah Korea Selatan, kan? Sama sepertiku," Jaehyun kembali berucap. "Apa kau pernah ke Korea? Maksudku, aku sendiri belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di sana. Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di Edinburgh."

"Err, aku dilahirkan di Korea Selatan, di Seoul," Taeyong berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, mencoba untuk terdengar tenang dan terkendali. "Aku hanya tinggal di sana sampai umurku dua tahun, sebelum kami pindah ke Oxford."

"Oh? Kau tinggal di Oxford? Selama ini aku kira kau tinggal di London."

"Eh, tidak. Ayahku merupakan dosen di Universitas Oxford, makanya kami tinggal di sana."

"Dosen?"

 _Sial, aku lupa kalau Jaehyun itu berdarah murni. Mana tau dia macam pekerjaan di dunia Muggle seperti dosen._

"Uh, semacam Profesor pengajar kalau di dunia sihir."

"Ah, benar. Orangtuamu Muggle, ya."

Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu dalam nada Jaehyun yang membuat Taeyong sedikit berjengit tak suka. Jaehyun memang mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sikap biasa-biasa saja, tapi Taeyong dapat merasakan sebuah nada _meremehkan_ di dalamnya.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin.

Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat perasaan tak nyaman Taeyong terhadap Jaehyun bertambah, membuatnya ingin segera menyudahi kebersamaan mereka malam ini.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan senang sekali karena dapat menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Jaehyun, lalu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin untuk mendekatkan diri dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung ini. Semua orang memang ingin dekat dengan Jaehyun. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mau? Tampan, berkarisma, pewaris tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya raya nan terhormat, pintar, ramah kepada siapa saja, Jaehyun itu sempurna. Baik gadis maupun pria mengejar-ngejarnya, sebagian ingin menjadi temannya, sebagian ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Namun Taeyong adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Karena satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menyelesaikan patroli malamnya, agar ia bisa pergi menjauh dari sosok Jaehyun.

Tidak terjadi percakapan apa pun lagi di antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun selama beberapa menit, masing-masing fokus dengan tugas mereka sebagai seorang Prefek, sampai Jaehyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya _lagi_ , ketika keduanya sedang melangkahkan kaki untuk menaiki tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke koridor lantai dua.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan O.W.L-mu, Taeyong?"

Taeyong tanpa sadar menghela napas lelah begitu mendengar nama ujian tersebut meluncur keluar dari bibir Jaehyun, salah satu ujian terpenting yang akan ia hadapi dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah mulai belajar sejak beberapa bulan terakhir di tahun keempat," Taeyong menjawab, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang bebas. "Tapi entahlah, aku belum merasa siap sama sekali. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kupelajari."

"Kalau Lee Taeyong yang brilian dan hampir menjadi seorang Ravenclaw saja berkata begitu, apa kabar dengan ujian O.W.L-ku nanti, ya?"

"Eh? Kau—"

"Tahu darimana? Kau sepertinya tak sadar, tapi cerita tentang Topi Seleksi yang _kebingungan_ karena kau memiliki kualitas dari empat asrama itu benar-benar populer, kau tahu."

 _Johnny sialan._

"Aku tidak brilian," Pada akhirnya Taeyong hanya dapat menggumamkan pelan ketiga kata balasan itu, menolak untuk menatap Jaehyun yang kini tengah memandang Taeyong dengan sinar geli di dalam matanya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Jaehyun? Bagaimana dengan persiapan O.W.L-mu?" _Bagus, Taeyong. Alihkan saja pembicaraan._

"Hm, bagaimana, ya?" Taeyong dikejutkan dengan sebuah lengan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di sekeliling pundaknya, lengan milik Jaehyun yang kini berdiri begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Hal tersebut langsung membuat tubuh Taeyong menegang, merasa tak nyaman dengan _skinship_ yang begitu tiba-tiba ini.

Taeyong bukannya tak menyukai _skinship_ , ia suka, namun ia hanya senang melakukannya dengan teman-teman terdekatnya saja, bukan orang _asing_ seperti Jaehyun.

"Mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang Auror. Karenanya, aku harus bekerja keras dalam semua pelajaran inti, dan mendapatkan nilai yang tak kurang dari Exceeds Expectations di semua pelajaran tersebut. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Aku tak masalah dengan Transfigurasi dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi aku benci Herbologi."

"Tunggu, kau ingin menjadi Auror?" Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya begitu mendengar profesi yang diidam-idamkan oleh Jaehyun. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sosok yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya ini sebagai seorang Auror, ia selalu mengira bahwa Jaehyun hanya akan melanjutkan usaha keluarganya—yang Taeyong tak tahu apa—dan hidup tenang dengan jumlah kekayaan yang tak akan habis meski digunakan selama tujuh turunan.

Jaehyun tertawa pelan. "Ya, mengejutkan bukan? Semua orang yang pertama kali mendengar bahwa aku ingin menjadi Auror selalu menampilkan reaksi yang sama. Sejak kecil, Auror selalu menjadi pekerjaan yang tampak keren untukku, dan ketika aku beranjak besar, aku sadar bahwa aku _ingin_ menjadi seorang Auror, bahwa pekerjaan itu telah berkembang menjadi sebuah cita-cita bagiku, bukannya sebatas pekerjaan yang kukagumi lagi."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tae? Sudah terpikirkan ingin menjadi apa?"

Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku selalu ingin bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, tapi aku juga ingin menjadi Obliviator, bahkan Healer di St. Mungo. _Well_ , entahlah. lagipula aku masih belum tahu apakah aku akan melanjutkan kehidupan di dunia sihir atau di dunia Muggle begitu lulus dari Hogwarts."

Taeyong mungkin tak bisa melihatnya karena pencahayaan yang temaram, namun Jaehyun langsung menatapnya heran, dengan alisnya yang terangkat, begitu Taeyong selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Dunia Muggle? Setelah semua hal hebat yang kau alami di dunia sihir, kau masih mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk melanjutkan hidup di dunia Muggle?"

Nada itu lagi. Nada _meremehkan_ itu lagi. Taeyong dapat merasakannya dengan jelas kali ini. Kali ini bahkan Taeyong merasakan sebuah nada _jijik_ di sana, seolah-olah Jaehyun menganggap bahwa para Muggle menjijikan.

 _Mud-blood_.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" Taeyong menemukan dirinya membalas pertanyaan Jaehyun dengan nada tegas dan tajam, yang keluar secara refleks dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Jangan salah paham, Taeyong," Jaehyun sepertinya menyadari perubahan dalam nada suara Taeyong, dan karenanya ia buru-buru mengontrol ekspresi dan nada suaranya sendiri. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan dunia Muggle atau apa, aku tahu itu duniamu. Hanya saja—"

 _Alasan._

Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Jaehyun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Hufflepuff bersurai abu-abu gelap itu menundukan kepala, menolak untuk memandang sosok Jaehyun di sampingnya. "Maafkan aku, Jaehyun, tapi tampaknya aku hanya bisa berpatroli sampai sini, aku lelah."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang Prefek Slytherin, Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya, mulai berjalan ke arah tangga yang akan membawanya ke ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff.

"Taeyong?" Taeyong mendengar panggilan itu dengan jelas, sangat jelas malahan. Namun Taeyong tak repot-repot untuk menoleh, atau memberikan tanda apa pun bahwa ia mendengar. Ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan Jaehyun.

Kini Taeyong _tahu_ kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaan Jaehyun.

Semua karena dalam kenyataannya, di balik _topeng_ ramah yang Jaehyun kenakan setiap hari, ia sesungguhnya sama saja dengan kebanyakan Slytherin lainnya.

Ia sama saja dengan Nakamoto Yuta.

Bahkan mungkin lebih _parah_.

 **TBC**.

* * *

Ini termasuk _fast update_ bukan ya? Hehe. Sebenernya chapter duanya udah jadi sehari setelah chapter pertama di _publish_ , tapi karena merasa kurang yakin, jadinya dirombak lagi. Versi jadinya ini entah udah berapa kali dirombak dari naskah awal, dan entah kenapa masih aja ngerasa belum puas, kayak ada sesuatu yang kurang, tapi mentok udah ngga ada ide lagi :') Jadi maaf aja kalo chapter dua ini rada ngebosenin atau gimana, karena idenya bener-bener mentok. Entah kenapa setiap kali mau nulis chapter dua dari cerita _apa pun_ , ide saya selalu mentok dan ujung-ujungnya ngga puas, tapi mau gimana lagi.

Kalo ada yang ngga familiar sama istilah-istilah yang dipake di fanfic ini, bisa tanya di kolom review dan saya bakal jelasin di chapter berikutnya. Makasih omong-omong, buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin :)

Oh ya, fanfic ini memang bakal fokus sama Jaeyong sebagai _pairing_ utama. Yang lain cuma bakal jadi _slight pairing_. Jadi di setiap chapter pasti akan ada _scene_ Taeyong atau Jaehyun atau Jaeyong, tapi yang lain belum tentu ada. Tenang aja, semua bakal kebagian porsinya masing-masing, kok.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, Nak—Astaga, Kun, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hagrid," Seorang murid yang mengenakan jubah dengan emblem Ravenclaw, melambaikan tangan singkat dan tersenyum tipis kepada sosok setengah raksasa yang merupakan guru mata pelajaran Satwa Gaibnya, sebelum kembali memberi makan seekor Hippogriff yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mungkin berada di sini pagi-pagi buta begini," Sosok setengah raksasa itu, Hagrid, berkata dengan aksen khasnya. "Lihat, bahkan langit masih gelap. Sudah terlalu rindu dengan Buckbeak dan Fleetwing, ya?"

Kun, si murid Ravenclaw, tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan gurunya itu. Ia yang sebelumnya asyik menatapi dua Hippogriff yang tengah makan di hadapannya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hagrid. "Sepertinya pagi ini aku tidak bisa membantumu seperti biasa, Hagrid. Aku harus ke kandang burung hantu untuk mengirimkan surat, setelah itu harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kastil."

"Oh? _Yeah_ , oke. Tidak masalah," Hagrid berkata, mendekati sosok Kun dan menepuk pundak murid _kesayangan_ nya itu pelan.

Kun lalu berbasa-basi selama beberapa menit dengan gurunya itu, sebelum pamit untuk pergi ke kandang burung hantu.

"Hudie?" Ketika sampai di kandang burung hantu, Kun langsung membisikkan nama dari hewan peliharaannya itu, tersenyum ketika melihat seekor burung hantu berbulu cokelat tua yang merupakan miliknya. Kun berjalan menghampiri burung hantu tersebut, mengelus bulunya dengan lembut sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku jubahnya.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu," Kun berkata pelan, hampir berbisik, malah. "Sampaikan surat ini pada Renjun, oke? Dan pastikan Māma tidak membacanya. Māma _tidak boleh_ menemukan surat ini, mengerti Hudie? Setelah kau memastikan bahwa surat ini telah sampai dengan selamat di tangan Renjun, kau harus pergi secepatnya, usahakan agar Māma tidak melihatmu."

Hudie, burung hantu berbulu cokelat tua itu, balas menatap Kun dengan mata kuning besarnya, sebelum melesat pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh sang pemilik.

 **Of Charms and Potions**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Taeyong tengah mengoleskan selai jeruk ke atas roti panggangnya—menu sarapannya pagi itu—ketika para burung hantu mulai berdatangan, membawakan surat atau pun paket yang akan di _jatuhkan_ kepada tujuan masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Hansol yang langsung menghentikan acara makannya untuk menyambut seekor burung hantu berbulu abu-abu milik keluarganya, Taeyong tetap melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang, sudah terbiasa tidak mendapatkan apa pun setiap kali para burung hantu berdatangan setiap pagi.

Selama lima tahun terakhir ia menjadi murid di Hogwarts, ia memang tidak pernah mendapatkan kiriman dalam bentuk apa pun dari keluarganya, kecuali pada saat Natal, dimana kedua orangtuanya akan _berbaik hati_ mengirimkan sebuah kado Natal padanya. Selain itu, tidak ada apa pun. Lain dengan teman-temannya yang kerap mendapatkan surat dari anggota keluarga, terutama orangtua mereka, Taeyong tidak pernah mendapatkan surat dari keluarganya. Ia sendiri juga telah berhenti mengirimkan surat ke rumahnya sejak tahun keduanya di Hogwarts, semua karena tidak adanya balasan yang ia terima.

Taeyong memang kadang bertanya-tanya, tentang apakah kedua orangtuanya atau kakaknya pernah merindukan dirinya, anak dan adik mereka yang hanya dapat mereka lihat selama sembilan minggu dalam setahun, hanya pada saat musim panas tiba. Tapi setiap kali Taeyong mulai bertanya-tanya seperti itu, ia kembali diingatkan dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa sesungguhnya, orangtua dan kakaknya _membenci_ dirinya. Semua karena statusnya sebagai seorang penyihir.

 _Orang aneh_. Taeyong tahu itu-lah yang selalu dipikirkan oleh anggota keluarga intinya mengenai dirinya. Taeyong tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya selalu membiayai keperluan sekolahnya dengan ogah-ogahan, meskipun mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia juga tahu bahwa orangtua dan kakaknya itu benci sekaligus malu akan dirinya, ia tahu, karena mereka tidak pernah mengungkapkan tentang dirinya yang seorang penyihir kepada anggota keluarga yang lain, seperti kakek dan neneknya, atau paman dan bibinya. Mereka selalu mengira bahwa Taeyong bersekolah di sebuah sekolah asrama _normal_ yang terletak di Skotlandia, bukannya sekolah sihir seperti Hogwarts.

Tapi Taeyong tak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Hogwarts dan menganggap kastil besar ini sebagai rumah keduanya. Ia mengakui bahwa ia memang ingin kembali memiliki hubungan yang menyenangkan dengan keluarganya, tapi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Nanti, ketika ia sudah lulus dari Hogwarts, dan bisa kembali ke dunia Muggle seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman-pengalaman menakjubkan di dunia sihir.

Memikirkannya saja—sesungguhnya—sudah membuat Taeyong merasa begitu sedih.

Lamunan Taeyong terusik ketika ia merasakan senggolan di bahunya, membuatnya kembali tersadar akan suasana di sekelilingnya. Hal itu juga membuatnya tersadar akan sebuah paket berbentuk kotak yang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu telah berada di depannya, tanpa ia sadari sama sekali karena terlalu sibuk melamun.

"Paket untukmu, tadi seekor burung hantu berbulu seputih salju menjatuhkannya," Hansol berkata, menjawab tatapan bingung Taeyong.

"Paket untukku?" Taeyong bergumam, tak percaya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Cassius, seorang murid Hufflepuff tahun kelima lainnya yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Mungkinkah ini sebenarnya paket untukmu, Cass?"

Cassius, yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan paketnya sendiri yang merupakan sekotak penuh cokelat beraneka bentuk dan rasa—yang memang rutin dikirimkan oleh ibunya tiap pagi—menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. "Aku sudah mendapatkan paketku. Omong-omong, kau mau cokelat?"

Taeyong, meskipun sedang dilanda kebingungan, tetap menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat begitu mendengar tawaran Cassius, lalu mengambil sebuah cokelat berbentuk kelinci dari kotak milik temannya itu. Mau dalam kondisi apa pun, Taeyong tetaplah seorang Taeyong yang sangat menyukai makanan manis, terutama cokelat.

"Buka saja, Tae, ada namamu tertulis di sini," Hansol membuka mulutnya, menunjuk salah satu bagian paket yang luput dari perhatian Taeyong sebelumnya. "Lihat, kan? _Untuk Lee Taeyong, Prefek Hufflepuff_."

Dengan gerakan ragu sekaligus hati-hati, Taeyong mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka bungkusan luar dari paket yang ditujukan padanya itu. Dalam benaknya, ia sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang siapa gerangan yang telah mengiriminya paket.

Dan ketika bungkusan luar telah sepenuhnya terlepas, Taeyong dihadapkan dengan sebuah kotak besar, yang ketika dibuka, ternyata berisi tumpukan cokelat kuali, manisan _liquorice_ , bolu kuali, dan cokelat kodok. Semua merupakan manisan favorit Taeyong yang dapat dibeli di troli makanan _Hogwarts Express_ , atau di Honeydukes, sebuah toko manisan yang selalu Taeyong datangi pada setiap pekan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade.

 _Siapa?_

Pertanyaan yang sedaritadi terlintas di otaknya itu, terjawab begitu ia membaca satu kalimat yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas yang diletakkan di antara tumpukan-tumpukan manisan tersebut.

 _Permintaan maafku untuk kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu._

"Woah. Ini semua manisan favoritmu, kan? Siapa yang mengirimu ini? Boleh aku minta satu?" Hansol bertanya dengan tatapan penasaran, sudah merogoh kotak untuk mengambil sebuah bolu kuali.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan teman dekatnya itu, Taeyong malah merebut kembali bola kuali yang telah diambil oleh Hansol dari tangannya, kembali memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam kotak, dan bangkit berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Slytherin.

Yang membuat salah seorang penghuninya, yang memang telah mengamati Taeyong sedaritadi, mengangkat alisnya heran, bertanya-tanya mengapa _pujangga hati_ nya itu melangkahkan kaki menuju meja asramanya. Bahkan mulai terbentuk sedikit harapan di hatinya bahwa pemuda Hufflepuff itu akan berjalan menghampirinya, harapan yang segera sirna ketika ia melihat bahwa Taeyong malah menghentikan langkahnya di dekat Prefek asramanya.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun, yang saat itu tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru dengan teman-temannya, langsung menolehkan kepala begitu mendengar panggilan yang diutarakan dengan pelan itu. Ekspresi heran langsung terbentuk di wajahnya begitu ia melihat sosok Taeyong, namun ekspresi tersebut langsung hilang, tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum lebar, begitu ia melihat kotak besar yang berada di tangan pemuda bersurai abu-abu tua itu.

"Aku dapat melihat bahwa kau sudah menerima hadiah bentuk permintaan maafku," Jaehyun berkata dengan suaranya yang selalu dibilang menyenangkan oleh sebagian besar orang.

"Uh," Taeyong menundukan kepala, merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan hampir sebagian besar penghuni meja Slytherin padanya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat tatapan heran yang dilayangkan oleh Nakamoto Yuta dari sudut matanya. "Ini… kenapa kau memberikan _ini_ padaku?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya di secarik kertas, bahwa aku memberikan semua itu padamu sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku?"

"Ya, tapi…" Taeyong menghentikan ucapannya selama beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, seakan-akan tengah memilah-milah kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Maaf, Jaehyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Jaehyun bertanya, terdengar begitu heran. Bahkan terdengar nada _menuntut_ di dalamnya.

"Kau bilang bahwa kau memberikan semua ini karena kau ingin meminta maaf, kan," Taeyong menjelaskan, telah mengulurkan tangan untuk menyerahkan kotak yang berada di tangannya pada Jaehyun. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Jaehyun. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena telah berperilaku begitu konyol dan kekanakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku telah melalaikan tugasku sebagai seorang Prefek, dengan menyelesaikan patroliku sebelum benar-benar memeriksa semua tempat yang seharusnya kuperiksa."

Tiga hari memang telah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Taeyong merasa _marah_ pada sosok pemuda bermarga Jung yang kala itu menjadi partnernya dalam patroli malam, dan ketika Taeyong kembali ke dalam ruang rekreasinya malam itu, memilih untuk menenangkan perasaannya lebih dulu dengan mendudukkan diri di depan perapian sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia merasa menyesal telah berperilaku dengan begitu _kekanakan_ di depan Jaehyun.

Setelah dapat berpikir dengan perasaan yang lebih baik, Taeyong sadar bahwa perilakunya benar-benar konyol. Ia seharusnya tak merasa marah pada Jaehyun hanya karena sebuah asumsi bodoh yang didasarkan pada perasaannya saja. Ia seharusnya dapat berpikir dengan lebih rasional, bukannya larut dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Sejak kejadian di malam tersebut, Taeyong tak hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan ia juga terus-terusan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk meminta maaf pada sosok Prefek Slytherin itu.

Tapi nyatanya Jaehyun malah telah meminta maaf duluan, dengan cara memberikannya manisan-manisan favoritnya, pula.

Taeyong jadi merasa semakin bersalah karenanya.

"Seingatku, kau marah padaku beberapa hari yang lalu, Taeyong," Jaehyun berkata. "Karena kata-kataku yang mungkin telah membuatmu salah paham. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf karenanya. Kau lebih dari pantas untuk mendapatkan semua yang ada di dalam kotak itu."

"Tidak, Jaehyun," _Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala, sih?_ "Aku tidak marah, maksudku, setelah memikirkan ulang semuanya, aku sadar aku seharusnya tidak marah. Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, oke? Bukan dirimu. Jadi sebaiknya kau terima saja kotak ini, dan nikmati manisannya sendiri. Kau juga bisa berbagi dengan teman-temanmu."

Taeyong meletakkan kotak besar itu tepat di samping piring yang berisikan sarapan milik Jaehyun, tak mempedulikan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda bermarga Jung itu. "Err, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan konyolku waktu itu. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Aku, eh, akan kembali ke mejaku sekarang. Terimakasih atas inisiatifmu untuk meminta maaf, omong-omong."

"Tunggu," Satu kata memerintah yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun membuat langkah Taeyong yang sudah akan kembali ke mejanya terhenti sepenuhnya. Ia yang awalnya sudah berbalik memunggungi Jaehyun, kini membalikkan tubuhnya _lagi_ , untuk kembali menghadap si Prefek Slytherin. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memaafkanmu?"

" _Huh_?" _Apa-apaan._

"Bagaimana kalau aku memiliki syarat untuk bisa memaafkanmu?"

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" _Apa sih._

"Kau harus menerima semua hal yang berada di dalam kotak ini," Jaehyun berkata, meletakkan kotak yang sebelumnya sudah Taeyong taruh di atas meja, kembali ke atas tangannya. "Baru aku mau memaafkanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Apa? Kau—" Taeyong seolah kehabisan kata-kata, ia hanya dapat membuka mulutnya, sebelum kembali mengatupkannya rapat. _Oh, terserahlah. Tak ada ruginya juga, semua makanan itu kan makanan favoritku._

Taeyong akhirnya mengalah, menerima kotak yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun padanya itu. "Terimakasih, dan aku harap kau sudah benar-benar memaafkanku."

"Tak masalah, dan aku juga memang tidak pernah marah padamu," Jaehyun berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, yang hanya dibalas oleh Taeyong dengan senyum tipisnya, sebelum sosok murid Hufflepuff itu berbalik lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kali ini benar-benar berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Jadi, Jung Jaehyun?" Taeyong hanya dapat menghembuskan napas malas ketika mendengar nada menggoda yang keluar dari mulut Hansol.

* * *

Terlihat se-sosok lelaki bersurai pirang, memakai jubah asrama Ravenclaw, yang kini tengah menapaki tangga yang akan membawanya ke koridor lantai tujuh dengan langkah hati-hati, pandangannya kerap mengedar kesana-kemari, seolah-olah memastikan bahwa tak ada satu pun orang berada di dekatnya, atau setidaknya jarak pandangnya, saat ini. Sosok itu, Taeil, menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah dinding kosong yang berada di seberang permadani hias Barnabas the Barmy—Barnabas si Sinting. Terdapat sebuah senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya, sebelum ia mulai berjalan di depan dinding tersebut selama tiga kali, dengan mata terpejam.

Ketika sebuah pintu besar terbentuk di dinding yang awalnya kosong melompong itu, Taeil dengan cepat berjalan memasuki pintu tersebut, mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke sekeliling, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang telah mengikutinya sedaritadi.

"Aku kira ruangan itu hanya rumor belaka," Sosok yang telah mengikuti Taeil sejak si genius itu melangkah keluar dari Aula Besar tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya, bergumam pelan. "Pantas saja ia selalu menghilang. Ternyata selama ini ia menghabiskan waktu di Ruang Kebutuhan, eh?"

* * *

"Jaehyun, tunggu!"

Jaehyun, yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil buku yang ia butuhkan untuk kelas pertamanya pagi itu, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang jelas-jelas menyerukan namanya itu. Ia berbalik, melihat sosok kapten Quidditch asramanya, Nakamoto Yuta, yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arahnya.

"Oh, Yuta. Ada apa?"

"Kau, tadi, err, tadi…"

"Tadi?"

Jaehyun rasanya ingin tertawa saat ini, melihat sang kapten Quidditch yang biasanya penuh percaya diri terlihat begitu gugup di depannya. Yuta tampak seolah kebingungan untuk memilih kata-kata yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi pada pemuda keturunan Jepang itu.

Tapi tentu saja Jaehyun tidak tertawa. Ia dan Yuta tidak terlalu dekat untuk dirinya bisa menertawakan Yuta dengan bebas.

"Aku tadi melihat Lee Taeyong menghampirimu," Yuta akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Kau ada urusan apa dengannya? Dia tidak mencari ribut juga denganmu, kan? Dia memang bisa menyebalkan, si Hufflepuff itu. Aku bertanya hanya karena, err, dia itu musuh bebuyutanku."

 _Musuh bebuyutan, ya?_

"Oh, tidak, dia sama sekali tidak mencari keributan denganku," Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tadi menghampiriku karena ingin mengembalikan kotak berisi manisan dari Honeydukes yang kuberikan padanya melalui pos burung hantu."

"Kotak berisi manisan?" Terdapat raut terkejut yang begitu kentara dalam wajah dan suara Yuta, juga tatapan kecurigaan yang sempat ada di dalam matanya sebelum ia buru-buru mengontrol emosinya. "Uh, kenapa kau memberikannya kotak berisi manisan? Kau suka padanya?"

Kali ini, Jaehyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Meski ia hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

 _Nakamoto Yuta itu benar-benar seseorang yang mudah dibaca_.

"Maaf karena sudah tertawa, Yuta," Jaehyun meminta maaf ketika ia sudah dapat mengendalikan tawanya, berdehem pelan sebelum ia melanjutkan bicaranya. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak, aku tidak suka pada Lee Taeyong. Ia hanya seorang partner sesama Prefek yang baik untukku, itu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ah, syukurlah—eh, maksudku, er, syukurlah kau tidak menyukai Taeyong, ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau pantas untuk menyukai seseorang yang beribu kali lebih baik darinya," Yuta berkata dengan cepat, gagal menyembunyikan ekspresi lega yang langsung terbentuk di wajahnya begitu ia mendengar ' _aku tidak suka pada Lee Taeyong_ ' keluar dari mulut Jaehyun. Tapi, raut heran segera menggantikan ekspresi lega tersebut. "Jadi, kenapa kau memberikan manisan pada Taeyong?"

"Terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman di antara kami, dan aku ingin minta maaf dengan membelikannya sekotak penuh manisan," Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya melalui sudut matanya. "Maaf, Yuta, aku senang mengobrol denganmu, tapi aku harus mengambil buku Jimat dan Guna-Guna yang ketinggalan di kamarku sekarang kalau tidak mau terlambat datang ke kelas Profesor Flitwick."

"Oh, ya, ya, tentu! Maaf telah menahanmu, Jaehyun."

"Tak masalah."

"Oh, Jaehyun? Jangan lupa akan ada latihan Quidditch pertama kita setelah makan siang nanti."

" _Noted_."

Jaehyun menganggukan kepala sekali pada Yuta sebagai tanda pamit, sebelum ia berbalik, memunggungi sang kapten Quidditch, melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang rekreasi asramanya, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Sebuah senyum miring tercetak di bibir Jaehyun ketika ia berbalik, senyuman yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Yuta.

 _Jadi Nakamoto benar-benar menyukai Lee Taeyong, eh? Menarik._

Yuta, yang ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Jaehyun tepat di depan pintu Aula Besar yang tertutup rapat, hanya berdiri diam, menatap punggung teman satu asramanya itu, sampai Jaehyun benar-benar lenyap di balik tikungan. Saat itulah sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, dan ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dulu, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang di sekitarnya, sebelum ia mengepalkan tangannya dan melompat, berseru kesenangan.

"Aku tak jadi memiliki si Jung sempurna sebagai saingan untuk mendapatkan hati si Hufflepuff bodoh," Yuta bergumam senang, tubuhnya ia goyang-goyangkan ke samping, sejenis tarian kemenangan yang spontan dilakukannya. " _Well_ , meskipun sebenarnya, aku juga tak kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Jaehyun. Aku sama tampannya, sama pintarnya, dan—"

"Nakamoto, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, menyeramkan sekali kelihatannya, tahu."

Yuta langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Wajahnya langsung berubah datar begitu melihat sosok Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, atau Ten, murid Gryffindor yang juga menjadi _musuh bebuyutan_ nya sejak tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts.

"Kau tidak pernah bercermin ya? Kau tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk mengomentari senyumanku ketika senyumanmu sendiri berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan," Yuta mencibir, siap untuk berjalan meninggalkan Ten, menuju kelasnya yang pertama pagi itu, kalau saja Ten tidak membuka suaranya lagi, membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Kau seharusnya benar-benar mengecek apa ada seseorang di sekitarmu atau tidak sebelum kau bersorak kesenangan karena tidak jadi mendapatkan si Jung sempurna sebagai saingan, Nakamoto," Ten berkata dengan nada meremehkan, berjalan mendekati Yuta dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dada. "Jadi kau menyukai Taeyong, eh? Tidak heran selama ini kau selalu mengganggunya. Ternyata kau hanya benar-benar ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya, ya?"

 _Sialan_.

Wajah Yuta langsung berubah pucat begitu mendengar ucapan Ten, ia bahkan tak mengomentari sikap meremehkan Ten sama sekali, sesuatu yang biasanya mampu membuatnya kesal luar biasa. Ia lebih memikirkan tentang fakta bahwa Ten, si musuh bebuyutannya yang sebenarnya, telah mengetahui _rahasia_ terbesarnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi Taeyong itu sahabatku," Ten melanjutkan ucapannya, kini jaraknya dan Yuta sudah begitu dekat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang menyebalkan sepertimu untuk mendapatkannya. _Never in a million years_."

 _Double sialan._

"Masa bodoh denganmu, Ten," Yuta berkata melalui giginya yang terkatup rapat, merasa begitu kesal dengan ucapan yang baru saja dikeluarkan pria Thailand tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ten dengan langkah menghentak, menuju kelas pertamanya, kelas Jimat dan Guna-Guna.

 _Benar-benar cara yang sempurna untuk merusak hariku._

Ten sendiri hanya menatap punggung Yuta yang makin lama makin mengecil itu dengan tatapan geli, melihat cara pemuda Slytherin itu menghentakkan kakinya yang membuatnya tampak betul-betul terlihat seperti anak kecil.

" _Well_ , apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rahasia ini, ya?"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 _Hudie_ : kupu-kupu dalam bahasa China.

Maaf untuk _update_ nya yang lama, mana hasilnya pendek banget pula, maaf banget. Sempet ngalamin _writer block_ kemaren, jadi proses penulisan chapter tiga ini sempet tertunda selama beberapa minggu. Untuk _fanfic_ yang lain mohon menunggu dengan sabar, ya, belum tau kapan bisa di _update_ nya soalnya hehe :')

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah review di chapter kemarin! Review kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangat buat nulis, serius.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
